The goal of the proposed research is to extend initial findings indicating that ethanol facilitates post-acquisition memory processes. Since this is a new area of research, the immediate goal will be to answer basic questions about the effect. Experiments will be conducted in drug naive C57 B1/6j and BALB/cj mice. Animals will be trained on either a single trial passive avoidance task or a one-way active avoidance task (shuttle box) in which they are brought to criterion in a single training session. The mice will be injected intraperitoneally with ethanol at a selected time point before or after training. Retention will be tested one week after training is completed. These experiments will: 1) Extend the original study showing ethanol-induced facilitation of post acquisition memory processes across a broader dose range; 2) Determine whether the facilitation extends to active as well as passive avoidance tasks; 3) Determine the generality of the facilitation across sex and strains; 4) Explore the time-course of the facilitation by varying the time of ethanol administration before and after acquisition. Scientifically, the proposed studies are the first to systematically explore ethanol's effects on learning and memory using the technique of post-acquisition ethanol administration. They not only will lay the groundwork for future proposals, but will in themselves clarify the nature of ethanol's effects on memory storage processes and may help to explain previous contradictory findings regarding ethanol's effects on memory.